


te desidero

by vivani



Series: amabilia ; miraculous ladybug ; mischowen [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Miraculous Ladybug OCs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SO GAY, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivani/pseuds/vivani
Summary: te desideroemotion.i miss you ,i want you ,do you feel me missing you ?





	te desidero

**Author's Note:**

> mischa markov is an original miraculous ladybug character.  
> owen o'connor is an original, non-fandom character that belongs to my girlfriend.  
> miraculous ladybug belongs to thomas astruc and zagtoon.  
> all characters are 18.
> 
> for my girlfriend.

_The summer was hard for both of them._

 

> Especially for Mischa, who is used to cool Parisian days and electric fans in his room. His aunt comes in and out with drinks and snacks, usually without them talking, because it's not like he would respond to her anyway. Occasionally, he would mumble a 'thank you' and go on with his activities.
> 
>  
> 
> This year is so, so hot, especially since his aunt had drug him down to Spain. Not to mention some of the phone calls he has with Owen at night, which usually made the heat in his room just a little bit more suffocating. Since Mischa was away, that's all they could really do--which, turns out to be one of Mischa's favorite activities. There was something about the fact that he couldn't actually put his hands on him that made him feel particularly desperate.
> 
>  

_Not that Owen has any control over Mischa._

 

> Well, he does, but it isn't in a very physical way. He itches to talk to him at every moment, itches to touch him at every moment, and this was mainly due to the fact that he has gone quite a bit without seeing him. Every now and then, when Mischa feels sociable, he likes to send risque and blunt texts. Such as, **"i like watching your face when i fuck you"** or **"i could probably make this heat worse for you."** Every time, he gets a very flustered response from Owen. It makes him smile.
> 
>  

**"do you have everything ready to go?"** his aunt asks, poking her head out from behind the lifted trunk door.

 

**"yeah, _'tya,"_** he hums, staring at a text that he has just sent to his boyfriend: _i can't wait to see you._

 

> The car ride is very uneventful. Mischa doesn't respond to any of his aunt's nonsensical rambles or attempts at playing road trip games, which doesn't hurt her since he never did. He avoids looking at his phone because he likes making Owen wait, even though sometimes he ends up missing him more.
> 
>  
> 
> Back in Paris, Mischa sends Owen a text that demanded that they meet up as soon as possible. He gets an immediate response. Though he plays it cool, his stomach is churning in excitement and nervousness. They have been talking about seeing each other for a while, because even Mischa will admit himself: he can't keep away from Owen.
> 
>  
> 
> Sitting in the cafe, their usual meetup point, he watches the street out the window. Momentarily, his eyes drag away to send Owen another text to ask when he will arive. The bell above the door rings in welcome as someone steps into the cafe. Lifting his gaze, his face turns a bright red at the sight of a familiar orange ponytail in the doorway. Getting up from his seat, he manages to not trip over his own feet as he rushes towards Owen and grabs his arm.
> 
>  

**"h-hey, love,"** he pipes, clearly nervous to see the white-haired male in his presence.

 

> Not uttering a word, Mischa pulls him out of the cafe and they make start for Owen's house--usually they do meet up at the counter's apartment, but since his aunt is there unpacking, it would've been... difficult.
> 
>  
> 
> As soon as he gets Owen alone, he's running his hands up his torso, taking his shirt with him. A squeak comes from the smaller male, followed by a sigh when Mischa attaches his lips to his neck, like always. A hand sneaks up to let his ponytail loose, something he enjoys doing, and Owen whines in protest.
> 
>  
> 
> Heavy breathing falls upon Owen's ear as a hand replaces the lips on his throat. Lifting his chin up, he feels his knees wobble when Mischa presses his hips into his thighs, the imprint of his erection very evident against his skin. Red pools into his cheeks, eyes fluttering to a close as he attempts to push back, wanting to feel the friction that he has missed for so long.
> 
>  
> 
> The euphoria of relief didn't last long, as Mischa pulls away from him to hoist him over his shoulder as if it was no issue for him. This wasn't new for Owen, since this was part of their regular routine. Feeling his back hit the mattress, he breathes out in bliss when he recognizes the kisses trailing from his chest to the top of his waistband. The sensation of his tongue against the dip of his hips causes a shiver to run up his spine. Fingers hook into his jeans, pulling them down in an aggressive manner. Mischa wasn't teasing him like he usually would, showcasing how he desperately needed this moment for himself.
> 
>  
> 
> Owen huffs, pushing up his hips in a begging manner. The look in his partner's eyes darken, a hand lifting to shove his lower torso down and pinning him to the mattress, eliciting a whine from the redhead.
> 
>  

**"what?"** mischa mumbles, pressing kisses to the insides of his thighs.

 

**"please,"** he huffs, and his teeth return to his own bottom lip--he knows that mischa likes it.

 

> Hands grab onto the sides of his hips, causing his heart to flutter as he's flipped over. The rasp of a tongue over the small of his back produces a squeal from Owen, goosebumps raising across his skin. The goosebumps could be felt beneath Mischa's hands as he grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, burying his face into the lower regions of his boyfriend.
> 
>  
> 
> Initially, a gasp comes from his lips, but after another shiver rolls down his shoulders, it turns into a low moan. Pressing his face down, hands fisting the sheets, Owen couldn't help but raise his hips in efforts to feel more from him. Obviously frustrated by the movement, Mischa wraps an arm around his torso, bringing him closer and yet holding him down into the bed. Butterflies erupting in his stomach from his obvious position of submission, Owen results to pulling at the bed sheets to try and collect his thoughts--which, he finds to be impossible, given by the very careful tongue-work from the Russian between his legs.
> 
>  
> 
> Eventually, Owen's thighs begin to shake from the effort of holding back, and Mischa lifts up, the arm around his torso bringing him up as well. The arm draws back momentarily, and the redhead can hear the sound of vague shuffling before he feels the presence of his member rest on his lower back. Biting his lip, he feels him pull away before it suddenly plunges all the way inside him. Gasping, he allows his head and the front part of his torso to collapse into the pillows in front of him.
> 
>  

**"no, no, no,"** mischa coos in a deep tone, **"you don't get to do that."**

 

> A hand reaches up, snaking into the front of Owen's throat before grasping on tightly and pulling him back up. Inhaling sharply, he bends his head back in an obedient manner. This earns praise from Mischa.
> 
>  

**"good,"** he mumbles into his ear, voice seemingly constrained. **"that's so good. you're so good, such a good boy."**

 

> Owen's stomach lurches when he feels Mischa's hips draw back and slam into him again. From the tight grip on his boyfriend's neck, he feels a surge of dominance and control over him, building up a rhythm. The thrusts he produces are so aggressive that he considers stopping altogether so he doesn't paralyze his boyfriend.
> 
>  
> 
> A string of moans tumble out from Owen's mouth, which ultimately pleases the boy who is currently ramming him from behind. Desperate, a hand lifts to grab onto Mischa's forearm, nails digging into his skin as he tries to release the pressure in any way possible. This only furthers his actions, removing the hand around his throat to instead push at the back of his shoulders, holding him to the mattress as the room fills with the sounds of skin connecting and moans.

 

_Mischa's phone begins to ring._

 

> Pushing Owen's face into the pillows, he reaches into his crumpled jeans beside him. It's his aunt. He slides to accept the call.
> 
>  

**"yeah?"** he mumbles, keeping his breath steady as he allows his pace to speed up.

 

> His aunt asks where he's at and when he's coming back. They have a lot to unpack from Spain.
> 
>  

**"i'm just hanging out with owen,"** he answers, passively. **"i'll be there in a sec, 'tya."**

 

> He plants his hips hard into Owen's, circling them to relish the feeling. A particularly loud moan comes from the boy beneath him.

 

**"hm? nothing,"** he answers, and immediately hangs up.

 

> A devious snicker comes from Owen, making Mischa hiss under his breath. Grabbing onto his hair, he pulls him back up, using his fistful as a tool to further his beating. Owen's legs are shaking violently, signifying that he's close to the end, and Mischa lets him get to it. A sharp shudder rolls through his body, ending at his hips, where he releases all over his pillows.
> 
>  
> 
> Mischa would've loved to keep going had it not been for the fact that he was waiting for this moment all summer long. Instead, he buries himself deep inside of his partner, letting out a low groan as he fills him to the brim. Sighing, he finally lets Owen go, allowing him to lay down. Collapsing beside him, Mischa pulls him closer and presses a kiss to forehead.

 

**"i love you,"** he whispers, and owen's cheeks turn red.

 

> Grabbing his hand, he interlocks their fingers and tucks his head under Mischa's chin.
> 
>  

**"i love you, too,"** he mumbles back. mischa's phone rings again, but he lets it ring. he needs to hold owen, to let him know how much he missed them.


End file.
